monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vergilstwin1
Paitience is a virtue! If you leave a meesage i will reply on your page, in due time as i am in my final year of school i have piles of work and studying to do and i want to achieve good grades. I am terribly sorry but i dont have wifi max yet so i cannot help anyone atm but again in due time will. I dont want any rude or derogritory comments on my page please as it is offensive and if you do dicide to leave a bad comment ou need to grow up and get a life. Vergilstwin1 21:16, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Blackholes and the end of the world! Bahahahahaha im wetting myself laffin whoever came up with the worldwide rumor that the world was guna die and be sucked into a black hole when that machine is turned needs to be shot.What idiots, i had some young kid in my school cryin because he belived we were all "gunna die", it took me a while to calm him down aswell. So for everyone out there we will not die today tomorow or anytime in the next 1 million years. Vergilstwin1 16:13, 10 September 2008 (UTC) dan thanks for not mentioning who was crying7253 08:54, 4 November 2008 (UTC) oh yea, i heard about that experiment, they said that even if a black hole was created, it would be the size of a particle and it would last for about a second --Lore master 16:45, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Yes tiny black holes that will instantley disspear as fast as they appear nothing to worry about really but some people think the black holes will expand and kill us all....the chance of that happening is a small as the chanc of seeing somone kill a fatalis with bone blade with no hacks or glitches (bassicly 0% chance) lol Vergilstwin1 22:03, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Talk about anything. This section is devoted to everyone where you can litterally talk about anythin just edit this section and write what you want.Please leave your wiki signiture as if you leave me a message i can reply directly, but if you want to remain unknown then you dont have to. Vergilstwin1 11:28, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Can somone help me, i just need to know which is the weakest fatalis in terms of health because im about to try my first one. Thanks :) (Vergilstwin1 18:51, 8 October 2008 (UTC)) to my current knowalge, the regualr Fata is probalay the weakest--Lore master 18:54, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Thankyou (Vergilstwin1 18:56, 8 October 2008 (UTC)) well hold on one min. on this wiki it says the crimson fata has the lowest health and that it slowly depletes.Littlekill3r 16:25, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I need a question answering please, i have been watching mhf2 vids on youtube and in halve of them people seem to bomb theirselves or delibratley get hurt until they have very small health, why is this? (Vergilstwin1 16:22, 12 October 2008 (UTC)) Probably because they have andrenaline +2 skill that gives 1.5 times attack and + 90 defence once health is below 40%. Artemis Paradox 16:41, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Another question, how do i unlock g-rank elder dragons i ahve been told i have to do all the quests in hr4 and hr5 is this true? (Vergilstwin1 18:37, 12 October 2008 (UTC)) is monster hunter freedom unite on the ps3 or psp7253 08:51, 4 November 2008 (UTC) =help me out section= fire dragon jewel does anyone know an easy way to get a fire dragon jewel i need it for my white fatalis body please tell me as i look stupid with just white fatalis tasset and legs it dosnt go with anything else really. ty thanks for gttin rid of it lol. you there kk w.e i dont relli care untill christmas lol :) you seen the new farcry 2 yh it looks gd ye, i cud of had it. but it ent that good. ye you can still create ur own place but it ent 2 player. g2g chemistry next :( dan? yh im ere soz bout this morning, dident meen to stir somin wat ya talking bout nutin happened :) also come round tonight and play monster hunter wimme ......i have cakes and choclate :P O.K! ye and soz bout gettin force unlished it dm cus its your game and i ent bothered, so lets not talk bout it...